


demand for discipline, sacrifice and action.

by spreadthighs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/pseuds/spreadthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is the light of the rebellion. Jenson protects him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	demand for discipline, sacrifice and action.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bavarian_angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavarian_angel/gifts).



The Guard is full of lofty ideals and unachievable aims for a potential rebellion, Jenson thinks. He nurses his third glass of whisky as he looks on at the group of students gathered around Nico, who is speaking for the second time that night. Truth be told, Jenson has no idea why he is here. The kingdom can burn for all he cares, it does not matter to him not one bit. But it matters to Nico, bright and golden and fiery like the sun. Nico who fists his hands in Jenson’s shirt with his green eyes blazing as he speaks for his cause and how could Jenson refuse someone like him?

See, unlike those who had joined the Guard believing in Nico’s ideas of liberty and equality and justice and everything else, Jenson had joined because of Nico. He is here mostly to make sure that Nico gets back safe, never mind that he is drinking on the job, it is of little consequence, just a little liquid courage shooting through his veins to help him to pull off those who try to cling to him, in hope of tearing off just a piece of him for themselves. No, that is just a lie Jenson tells himself. He is here because of Nico, to watch him shine so brightly amidst the darkened ruins of the kingdom, illuminating the way to the future with his words and his ideas. He is here for that passion in Nico’s eyes and how he scrunches up his nose when he laughs, discussing with the others of the plans to overthrow the corrupt government.

Nico may not be the leader of the rebellion, but he is their light, their lamp, their one and only. He speaks of sacrifice, and the others echo how willingly they should lay down their lives for the cause, but Jenson knows that in his heart of hearts, should he have to, he would be selfish, and he would take Nico away. But no one has to know, they look upon him as the flirt and the drunkard and Jenson is happy to play the part, amusing the others with the occasional witty remark.

(Afterwards, when all this is done, Jenson takes Nico back to their quarters and Nico will look at him, beautiful in the lamp light and Jenson will kiss his forehead, kiss the corners of his mouth, kiss his neck and worship him all over. And it is only here that Nico will surrender — he will come undone beneath Jenson’s touch and know that he will be safe here, and that is all that matters to Jenson.)

**Author's Note:**

> for the pick a line from a page of the book nearest to you and write something inspired by it prompt. used my history textbook for this.


End file.
